School is Cool
by jaeLa
Summary: YamixAnzu...AU...Anzu couldn't believe that she failed Mathematics and that she has to attend a summer class..that's really depressing since she really doesn't want to..but things turned out the other way when she met a really interesting guy in her class
1. a summer class

A/N:

Guys, this is my very first time to write a fanfic so please bear with me…

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Yugi-oh..

XXXXXXXXXXX

**SCHOOL IS COOL**

XXXXXXXXXXX

**PROLOGUE**

"Not again…" Anzu groaned as she has this urge to bang her head to her locker's door. And why not? She had just left her locker key at her apartment for the nth time this school year. And the WORSE thing is she LEFT her Mathematics project INSIDE her locker YESTERDAY. And to think that TODAY is the DEADLINE and Mathematics is her FIRST subject and their teacher WOULD NOT ACCEPT projects AFTER his subject. And if ever she decides to go back home for her key, she would still not be able to pass it on time since her apartment is an hour away from school.

"Ugghhh..what am I going to do!" She hunched her back and slowly headed for her classroom which she think would be hell for the next hour and a half. Just as the bell rang—TTIINNGG…!—as if mocking her, her Math teacher entered the room wearing a wide grin.

"Good morning class…what a pleasant day it is, isn't it? Before anything else, I would like you to prepare your project and pass it to me as I call your name…"

Anzu could feel her sweat forming as one by one, her classmates were called…

"Dayura Miho…"

"Hanori Akane…"

"Maki Sakura…"

'This is it…'

"Mazaki Anzu…"

Anzu took a deep breath and stood up…

"Umm…Sir, uh…" Anzu stuttered and just stared as Mr. Takono slowly raised his head and as his face had a wider grin…a devilish grin to be exact.

"Yes, Miss Mazaki?"

Anzu could now feel her sweats dropping and her classmates as they turn their head towards her… "Umm..Sir, I don't have my ah..project with me right now S-sir.."

"And where exactly is your project—that is if you really have a project—Miss Mazaki?"

"In my l-locker s-sir."

"In your locker, you say?" Mr. Takono said. "That's a very lame alibi, Ms. Mazaki…and for that, you may not enter my class for the rest of the school year because YOU ARE FAILED!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 1—A SUMMER CLASS **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"YOU ARE FAILED!"

Those were the exact words Mr. Takono said to her that changed her entire plan for this summer.

The exact words that made her take up a summer class in Mathematics…

"Ugghh..anyway, PAST IS PAST and I can't do anything about it now…"

Anzu got up her bed and prepared herself for her FIRST day at a summer class. She did not hasten up for her class will start at 9:30 a.m.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Anzu was treading her way to her classroom, she felt her cellular phone vibrating. She fumbled into her bag and searched for her cellphone. While searching for it, she did not notice the guy who was clutching his crotch and was rushing towards her direction…

"Oops…sorry…" Anzu said when she bumped into someone. Finally seeing her ringing cellphone, she answered the call—without even glancing at the person that she bumped with. "Hello! Yugi! How are you?…" Anzu said at her caller as she continued walking down her classroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oops…sorry…" the girl said when they bumped into each other.

Yami just shrugged his shoulders and continued his race towards the comfort room.

"Hello! Yugi!…" he heard the girl said as he reached the C.R.

He quickly went to a cubicle and peed…

While going back to his classroom, his mind wandered off to the girl he bumped into…

'Hmm…she mentioned the name Yugi…does she know Yugi? Well, maybe, maybe not…for all I know, there are a lot of Yugis in the world aside from my little brother…"

XXXXXXXX

When Anzu opened the door to her SUMMER classroom, she was greeted by bustling noise. Her SUMMER classmates were littered inside the room…Some were making a graffiti board. Some were chatting loudly. And most were throwing papers at each other while laughing. It seems to Anzu that everyone here knows everybody.

"Hey everybody! Someone's new here!" a brunette shouted. Then, everybody turned their heads to Anzu and stopped what they were doing…

"I bet she failed in Mathematics too!" a blonde-haired guy said.

"All of us here failed in Mathematics, Jounouchi!" someone shouted. At that, everyone else inside the room laughed.

Anzu just grinded her teeth for she really didn't like the kind of attention the class is giving her. She slightly irked when someone cleared his throat behind her. When she turned around, she saw a familiar yet unfamiliar face. Familiar in a way that she feels like she has seen the same features before but she doesn't remember when, where, or whom…unfamiliar since Anzu is sure that she haven't met this very face before…his hair is somewhat unique and is very familiar to her…a combination of red, black and blonde. And his eyes…dark amethyst eyes that give her the impression that no one messes with this guy…eyes that seem to tell her something…

"Miss…May I go in?" the guy said seriously.

Just then, Anzu realized that she is still at the door and the guy couldn't enter the room because of her. "Uh, sorry…" she said as she stepped aside. The guy just glanced at her before entering. Anzu quickly followed and searched for an empty seat.

She could only see one empty seat…and that seat is located right next to the unique-haired guy who was being bombarded by a group of guys led by the one named Jounouchi.

"C'mon Yami, come with us…" said Jounouchi to the bored-looking tri-colored haired guy. The guy just shrugged as Jounouchi continued to talk to him.

Anzu heard another throat-clearing thingy behind her..when she turned around, she realized that it was their teacher that was behind her. She quickly went to the empty chair. She glanced at the guy before asking if the seat is taken.

The guy just shrugged.

Interpreting it as a "no", Anzu took the seat.

The teacher cleared his throat again to announce his arrival to the class.

"Ummm…good morning…I'm Mr. Akira Hito and I'm your Mathematics teacher this summer. Now, please, will you introduce yourselves so that I will know you? Okay, let's start here," he pointed at the front left corner, "and so on…"

Mr. Hito then stood at the front and observed as one by one, his students introduced themselves.

"Here we go again…" Anzu heard her seatmate said. Now, she has no reason to ask why for she knows that it is because their turn is fast approaching…and finally, it's the tri-colored hair guy's turn..He stood up and just said, "Mutou Yami."

'That's it!' Anzu suddenly remembered whom…but before her teacher scolds her, she hurriedly stood up and said, "Mazaki Anzu."

'Mutou….Mutou Yami…Mutou Yugi…that's it…he looks a lot like Yugi…maybe they're closely related or something.." Anzu thought as she retook her seat and looked at the guy again. Glancing at her, the guy just raised his left brow questioningly. Seeing this, Anzu just shrugged and looked away…

XXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:

so that's it….

Let me know what your comments are so that I can improve….

Review!


	2. a boring first day

A/N:

guys, i swear i planned on updating earlier but, as unlucky as i am, the first chapter 2 that i wrote in my notebook was lost and i really don't know why! uggh! so stupid of me to forget where'd i put the notebook right?

i really am very sorry for the delay...

well, i hope you like this new chapter 2...

nweiz, thanks for those people who reviewed...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 2: A BORING FIRST DAY**

XXXXXXXXXXX

There's only one word to describe what Anzu feels about her very first day on a summer class. And that word would be BORING...

"Just like what I expected.." Anzu sighed.

But it seems like she's not the only soul bored in this class for her very own seatmate looks more bored than her. How did she guess? Well, her unique seatmate is already snoring slightly in his seat. And as Anzu stared at Yami, which is far more interesting than Mr. Hito, her mind wandered off...

"He sure looks cute like Yugi. In fact, he's cuter than Yugi...I wonder if he's just as kind as Yugi...I hope not as much since I prefer guys who have a bad-boy-type image.." Anzu smiled at the thought, still looking at Yami, when suddenly...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Yami, who felt that he's being watched, slowly opened his eyes to see who has been watching him...

xxxxxxxxxx

Anzu, seeing that Yami has opened his eyes, suddenly shifted her eyes from Yami to the uninteresting face of their teacher. But the blush present on her cheeks gave away the fact that she's the one who has been watching her seatmate...

xxxxxxxxx

Yami, seeing that his seatmate is blushing---just raised an eyebrow, shrugged his shoulders and resumed a sitting position----knowing that his seatmate is the one who has been watching him.

xxxxxxxxxx

As Anzu looked at Mr. Hito, she kept on yawning for just like what she also expected, Mr. Hito just tackled things such as the Introduction of the subject, the things and lessons that will be discussed and blah blah blah...

But Anzu was just half-listening to the teacher for half of her attention is with the conversation that is happening right at her side which involves her interesting seatmate and her seatmate's seatmate which is a girl named, from what she heard by the introduction earlier, Mai.

"Come on Yami, come with us!" the girl said.

"Mai, stop convincing me since you know you'll not be able to." Yami said in a low yet arrogant voice.

"And why is that so?"

"I don't have to explain to you, you know." Yami said with one brow raised towards Mai's direction.

"Yami, come on! It won't be fun without you!"

"Yeah right." after saying this, Anzu saw Yami turn his head from Mai to Mr. Hito, this time with a more bored expression on his face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

T I N G !

"Okay, that will be all for today. See you tomorrow." Mr. Hito said while gathering his things.

"Finally," Anzu muttered as everyone in the class stood up and gathered their things. As she got out of the room, she could once again hear the noisy chattering of her summer classmates.

"Hey!"

Sensing that she is the one being called, Anzu turned around to see who's calling her, only to find that it was Mai that is now running towards her.

When Mai caught up with her, Mai said, "Hi! I'm Mai."

"Anzu."

"Is this your first time in a summer class?"

"Yeah."

"Just as I thought.." Mai grinned. "So you've got no friends in the class, yet?

Anzu shrugged and said, "Yeah, none at all."

"Then, I'll be your friend." Mai smiled at her. "Oh, before I forget, do you want to come with us?"

"Come to where?"

"Oh, you know, to the mall and hang out at the arcade and play all those games and stuffs..You could think of it as our "welcome party" for you..." Mai joked.

"Maybe next time."

"Oh, come on! I will introduce you to my friends..."

"Some other time, maybe. I have to go home since I'm waiting for a call from a friend."

"If that's the case, then some other time. Oh look, here comes my friends. I've got to go coz I have to convince that hardheaded Yami to come with us." Mai said hurriedly before running to her friends.

XXXXXXXXX

K R I I N G !

Anzu quickly ran to the living room to answer the phone, knowing that it would be her best friend Yugi.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Anzu, Yugi here..."

"Oh Yugi! Are you already here in Domino City?"

"Yeah. I arrived just now. And you are the first person, aside from my family of course, I've told that I'm already here."

"You just did the right thing Yugi since I am your best friend!" Anzu said raising her voice a little.

Yugi laughed at the other line and said, "You haven't changed a lot, Anzu."

"You bet!" Anzu laughed.

"I've brought stuffs for you that I'm sure you'll like. I'll just come over your house tomorrow morning and give it to you."

"Oh no! Not tomorrow morning, Yugi, I've got a class tomorrow!"

"Oh? You're taking a summer class? When did that happen?"

"Since my Mathematics teacher failed me...Anyway, let's not talk about it since that subject is still very irritating to me."

"Okay Anzu. Wait, as much as I would love to have a chat with you, I can't since I'm really very tired from traveling."

"Wait, I have some---" before Anzu could continue, she heard the phone clicked as it was put down by her very good friend Yugi which did not let her finish off her sentence. "I was going to ask him about Yami, dammit! oh well, that could wait..."

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N:

okay, guys, i don't like this chapter that much but it's all that i could come up with since i'm still depressed about that notebook being lost...

oh well, tell me what you think...

encourage me with your reviews, please...


	3. to be acquainted

A/N: Guys, pardon me, but I'm really not that sorry for not updating earlier…LOL…

Well, it's because I still am very happy coz I just graduated from high school. I'm now

Looking forward to what college life will bring me.

nweiz, just R&R…ok?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 3—TO BE ACQUAINTED**

XXXXXXXX

"I wonder if I could survive this summer with nothing to do but attend a boring summer class…"

Anzu thought as she stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. It's still eight in the evening and she's already in her bedroom doing nothing…As boring as it is , she's got no choice since she can't think of anything to do to amuse herself.

Her parents are not around. She bets they're enjoying their vacation in Hawaii right now. And as much as they would love for her to join them, she can't since she has a summer class to attend.

And even though Yugi is already here in Domino City after a year-long "vacation" in his parents' house in Kaohsiung, Taiwan, they still can't patch things up right this very moment since she knows, and Yugi already told her himself, that he is still exhausted from his trip.

Anzu sighed deeply and tried to put herself to sleep…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Early the next day, Anzu lazily got up her bed and made herself breakfast. After eating, she turned the radio on to fill up the silence. She then went to the bathroom to bathe while singing the song being played which was 1, 2 step by Ciara.

Rock it don't stop it

Everybody get on the floor

Wake the party up

We about to get it on

When the clock ticked 8:20, Anzu gathered her things up, and then headed for the train station.

It was still 9:20 when Anzu reached her seat in the classroom. Almost all of the population in the 30-student class is already in.

"Oh, he's not around yet." Anzu shrugged as she scanned the room for her seatmate. She then went to her seat and settled herself. When she was already settled, she saw Mai coming up to her.

"Hey there!" Mai greeted cheerfully.

"Hey!" she smiled at Mai.

"So, are you free to come with us after this boring class?"

"Oh, you mean to the arcade?" Anzu queried.

"Uh huh…"

"Well, sure."

"Great." Having said that, Mai returned to her seat just as the bell rang.

Just then, Mr. Hito arrived followed by the arrogant yet cute figure of her seatmate.

When the teacher saw that everyone is settled, he started the class.

"Before anything else, I want you to get a paper and write down the hierarchy of numbers. You're given 5 minutes. Start." Right after Mr. Hito said that, everybody in the class started to write on their papers.

About a minute later, Anzu saw that her seatmate is already looking outside the window.

"Oh, is he finished already? That was fast!" Anzu thought then continued on writing.

"Okay, time is up! Pass your papers to the front." Mr. Hito said exactly five minutes later.

Now, seeing Yami within her peripheral vision, Anzu suddenly dreaded on asking either Yami or Yugi about their relation or something. And since Yami is just a foot away, she might as well put up the courage to ask him now.

She cleared her throat first. And when Yami turned to her, she asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

When Yami only shrugged, she continued, "Are you in any way related to Mutou Yugi?"

With that, Yami raised a brow then said, "My brother, why?"

Anzu shrugged saying, "Nothing." With that, she turned away from Yami, smiling, without even knowing why she is doing that. And for some unknown reason, she seems to be excited with the fact that Yugi and Yami are brothers. But wait, if they are brothers, how come Yugi hasn't told her anything about it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

T I N G !

When the bell rang, Anzu stood then gathered her things as Mai came up to her.

"Are you ready?" asked Mai.

"Yeah."

"Let's go. I'll introduce you to my 'friends'."

Anzu just shrugged, and with that, they headed for the door to meet Kujaku Mai's circle of friends, which, by the way, included Yami.

"Hey guys!" Mai greeted to the 3 guys standing outside the door. "I've got here Mazaki Anzu, the girl I was telling you about."

At that, Anzu smiled then said, "Hi."

"Lemme get down to the introductions. This stupid guy here is Katsuya Jounouchi." introduced Mai.

"I'm not stupid, you klutz!" reacted Jounouchi.

"Yes, you are!" Mai retaliated. "Anyways, this never mind guy here is Hiroto Honda." Mai pointed at the second guy.

When Mai pointed Yami, Anzu's heart, figuratively speaking, skipped a beat coz Yami was looking at her. "And this hardheaded and so snobbish guy here is Mutou Yami." At that, Yami smirked.

"FYI, we've been 'friends' just this school year since we were in the same section just this school year. Coz u know, Yami and Honda are transferees, and Jounouchi, well, I hate to say this, we've 'known' each other ever since the world began." Mai informed her. "And oh, can I ask you a favor, Anzu?"

"What is it?"

"Will you please join our group coz we badly need another girl here coz you know they always make fun of me. I badly need a comrade." Mai suddenly pleaded.

"That'd be cool!" Anzu answered, happy that she already has friends.

"Oh great! So---"

"Will you stop blabbing, Mai? We're already hungry and I'm already eager to play at the arcade!"

Jounouchi interrupted, yelling.

"You don't have to yell at me! I'm not deaf!" yelled Mai at Jounouchi. Mai turned to her, "Is it okay if we take our lunch first? I'm sure you are also hungry because of those boring lectures from Mr. Hito."

"That would be fine."

"So, what are waiting for? Let's go!"

They went to McDonald's. Jounouchi then listed their orders and their payment. He then went to the counter and ordered their orders.

When they were seated, Anzu asked Mai, "Aren't we supposed to eat in a diner or something?"

"You should get used to it coz this place is our favorite fast-food. And we usually eat here." Honda answered her question.

After about 5 minutes, Jounouchi came back with their orders. He then distributed it. When all of the food were given to their owners, she noticed that she has the least number of order since she only ordered rice, fried chicken, coke, and a hot fudge sundae--while the others not only ordered what she did but also ordered another rice, a spaghetti, a burger, if not a fries--and in Jounouchi's case, all.

"You guys sure eat a lot." Anzu commented.

Mai just laughed at what she said then, "We sure do."

They then proceeded on eating.

Anzu noticed that this group is quite boisterous with Yami as the only one who was silent throughout the whole meal. And about 20 minutes later, while Anzu was finishing her sundae,

Yami stood up then went to the counter.

"What's he doing there?" she asked Mai.

"Going to get a second serving of a hot fudge sundae." Mai answered nonchalantly.

"Or maybe a third too." Jounouchi added.

Anzu's brows shot up at what they said.

When Mai saw Anzu's expression, she laughed, saying, "Don't you know? Yami is a sucker for hot fudge sundaes."

Anzu laughed when Honda added, "Very true. He always orders 3 servings every time we eat here."

"That's his favorite." Jounouchi grinned then straightened his face when he saw Yami with his sundaes.

At that, Anzu stifled a grin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: just want you to know that I already found my lost notebook. A classmate of mine kept it.

Nweiz, I'm sorry if things are running quite slowly….just watch out for the next chapter. There may be some development happening. Please review. Thanks.


	4. an awkward moment

A/N: I do love hot fudge sundae and while I was writing that part of Chapter 3, I had a craving for hot fudge sundaes…YUM YUM!

Nweiz, here's chapter 4…I hope you like it.

BTW, thanks to those who reviewed and to those who will review.

R & R!

xxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 4—AN AWKWARD MOMENT**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Yami retook his seat, one of his brows shot up. He then asked Jounouchi, "Have you been talking about me?"

"No, of course not!" Jounouchi answered defensively.

After hearing Jounouchi's answer, Anzu saw Yami turn his head towards her with an expression that says, "really?"

Anzu just shrugged then continued on eating her hot fudge sundae.

When everybody was finished with their food, they stood up and headed to the arcade.

While heading for the arcade, which was only three floors away from McDonald's, Anzu asked Mai which was at her right side, "Do you always hang out at the arcade here?"

"Yeah."

"And what do you guys usually play?"

"Nothing in particular coz we usually play almost all games there. But I love the dance pads." Mai said grinning.

When they reached the arcade, they went to a vacant bench near the dance pads.

The two dance pads near them were occupied by two girls who seem to be engaged in a friendly competition. And around them were 10 or more people who are watching and cheering for them in a howling manner.

When they were settled, Mai said to her, "Can you just stay here while we go get some tokens? Don't worry I'll pay for your tokens."

"Oh no! You don't have to!" Anzu protested.

"But I insist. Jus sit here. We'll be gone just a sec. okay?"

She just shrugged then she saw Mai, Honda, Jounouchi, and Ya—wait a minute, why is Yami not with them? Anzu's heart beat faster at the thought of them sitting there alone.

Because there was Yami, sitting beside her with his arms stretched behind his head as if sitting with her is normal when all she feels were awkwardness, awkwardness, and nothing but awkwardness…

She needs to make a conversation!

"So how did you know my brother?" Yami suddenly asked, to her very surprise.

And because of her shock, Yami's question did not sink in immediately for which the only response that came from her mouth was a clueless, "huh?"

"I said how come you know my brother Yugi?"

'Oh he remembers.' Anzu thought, finally coping up, then said, "Oh that. Well, we're friends you know."

"How come?" Yami asked not looking at her.

"We were classmates before he took off for Taiwan."

"So you know that he's already here?"

"Yes, he called me, but we haven't seen each other just yet. Wait, you said you're brothers, how come I haven't seen you in your house before?"

"Because I lived in Taiwan and you haven't really been to our house there."

"Yeah right."

After saying that, Anzu didn't hear another word from Yami again. And just then, she saw Mai and the others heading towards them with tokens in hand.

"So, let's go?" Mai happily asked.

Anzu stood up and asked her, "Where do we go first?"

Mai pointed at the dance pads then said, "There. Do you know how to dance?"

"Just a little." She replied.

"So, whatcha waiting for? Let's show them some moves!" With that, Mai dragged her towards the dance pads which were still crowded with teenagers watching. "And oh, Jounouchi! Just seek us out later, okay?" Mai shouted to Jounouchi's back who was heading for the basketball's booth with Yami and Honda.

"Whatever Mai!" Jounouchi answered back.

"You know, that guy is really a pain in the ass ever since."

"Oh, is he?"

"Yes."

"How come?"

"You'll know later."

When they reached the dance pads, they made their way to the front. It was still occupied by the two girls. And after standing there for about 5 minutes, Mai complained to the girls, "Hey, these are not yours you know! So you should also let other people to dance. You've been here since yesterday!"

"Oh yeah? You'll only get your chance to dance if you'll beat me." The brunette challenged.

"I'm sure they'll never be able to dance here coz you're the best dancer here, Aya." Said the other girl.

"How sure are you? Try me!" said Mai.

"Mai, are you sure?" Anzu whispered.

"I don't know. If I fail, back me up." Whispered Mai back. Mai then occupied a dance pad then the girl named Aya selected a 6-starred song then after glancing at Mai, pressed the START button.

When the music started, Aya and Mai's feet also started to move on the arrows. Anzu saw that Mai is very good but the one called Aya is slightly better for they almost tied.

"I guess you'll just have to try harder next time, loser!" Aya conceitedly said.

"Oh no. Not yet. You haven't danced with Anzu yet. She's a lot better than me."

"Mai!" Anzu protested.

"Really? Looks like she's chickening out."

"I am not!" Anzu blurted out.

"So you say. Why don't you go here and show that you're not a chicken but a loser?" Aya said sarcastically.

"No, she's not!" Mai retorted. "Anzu go! You can do it!" With that, Mai pushed her towards the vacated dance pad.

When she reached the center, Aya selected a 6-starred song then pressed START. Anzu is really nervous at that time since this is her first time to 'compete' but not here first time on a dance pad since she owns one at home.

When the music started, Anzu's feet automatically started moving on the arrows. Winning this 'competition' will surely teach this so-called Aya a lesson not to call her a chicken or a loser. She knows that she is not a loser and she is a better dancer than Aya.

When the music ended, the people gathered around the dance pad howled for she was declared WINNER by the computer. With that, she looked at Aya then said, "So, am I a loser?"

"You were just lucky you know. Why don't we try that again? Faster this time." The loser Aya challenged again.

Anzu rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't you choose the song? Make sure you'll win this time."

With that, Aya chose a 7-starred song which started right away.

The deafening howls of the people gathered around the dance pads reached the basketball booths. Yami who was holding a ball that time was interrupted when Honda said, "Guys, look. Isn't that Anzu dancing over there?"

Yami just continued on shooting balls when Jounouchi said, "Yeah, that's Anzu. Wow, man. She sure dances well. Yami, look."

At that Yami turned his head towards the dance pads then looked at the dancing Anzu.

"Man, she's a graceful dancer." Honda commented.

"She's a whole lot better than Mai." Jouonuchi added. "Isn't she Yami?"

Yami just shrugged his shoulders then leaned at the Basketball booth.

"Oh, seems like Yami is interested in Anzu, isn't he Honda?" Jounouchi teased.

At that, Yami's stare averted to Jounouchi.

"I was just kidding man! Don't be affected! Why don't we go to them?"

After the second song, Anzu was still declared winner so Aya and the other girl had no choice but to leave.

Mai then occupied the now-empty dance pad then said, "Wow Anzu! You never told me you were very good! That sure taught that conceited Aya a lesson."

"I hope so."

They then selected their song and danced. After their first song, Anzu heard Jounouchi's shout which made her turn her head to their direction. When she turned her head, her eyes met amethyst eyes which were unmistakably owned by Yami, which by the way, was also looking at her. She then averted her eyes to Jounouchi when he shouted, "Go Anzu! I never thought you could dance! Unlike Mai!"

"Shut up, Jou! At least, I can dance. Not like you!" Mai retorted.

Anzu then shifted her eyes back to the screen then selected another song. This time, only a 5-starred song. All throughout the song, Anzu wasn't comfortable because she can feel Yami's eyes watching. When the song ended, she said to Mai, "Mai, why don't we transfer? I'm already sweaty."

To her surprise, Mai agreed. They then went to the basketball booth for which she was only able to shoot 2 balls.

Seeing that, Mai said, "You should asked Yami to teach you sometime since he's the master of balls." Having said that, Mai giggled.

Anzu didn't comment on what Mai said since Yami didn't.

After about 2 hours of playing different games, Mai finally said, "I think I'll go home now. I'm tired."

"I think I'll go home now, too." Anzu added.

"Why don't we just all go home now?" Jounouchi asked

"I think that's a good idea." Honda agreed. "Isn't it Yami?"

"Yeah." Yami answered shortly.

When they were outside the mall, Mai asked, "Which way is your house?"

Anzu pointed at the left.

"I see. So, we'll just see each other tomorrow since I'll be this way with Jou and Honda." Mai said pointing at the opposite direction. "I guess you'll just have to bear with Yami since his house is that way." Added Mai pointing at the left.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: you may wonder why Yami is super-duper quiet and why Anzu is quite quiet…well, to tell you honestly, I really don't know what's happening coz I never planned it that way…

Nweiz, I guess that's just it for now coz I'm already very sleepy. It's past midnight and my hand and my eyes are tired.

'till next time.

Don't forget to post your reviews.

Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N #2: actually, I've written this chapter weeks ago but I can't get online since the nearest net café is about 7 km away and I won't go there without my brother with me since almost all occupants of that café are boys…gosh…


	5. the phone call

A/N: Here's the 5th chapter…I hope you'll like this better than I do…I hope this doesn't suck as much as I do…nwei, here it goes…

XXXXXXXXXXX

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-oh.

xxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 5—THE PHONE CALL**

xxxxxxxx

'Oh…my…God…' Anzu thought after hearing Mai's words. She sighed deeply when she saw Mai, Honda, and Jounouchi walking away from them. She sighed again then looked at Yami. "So, are you living in your Grandpa's house?"

"Yeah." Replied Yami. "Let's go." With that said, Yami walked forward leaving Anzu behind.

Anzu sighed again then kept up with him. "Hey, slow down a bit, will you? You walk too fast." She complained when she reached him.

When they reached the bus stop which was only a hundred meters away, they still haven't spoken a single word to each other. Anzu's reason is she's quite hesitating to make a conversation for her tongue seems to back out. And for Yami's reason, Anzu really doesn't know.

Anzu was a little surprised when she saw that the bus stop was quite crowded. There were about 7 or 8 people waiting for the bus to arrive. And when the bus finally arrived, to back off to Yami was all Anzu could do when two kids went down the bus chasing each other, bumping into her in the process.

"Hey Johnny, watch where you're going! You should say sorry to that lady you bumped!" Said a woman who went down the bus hurrying to the children who seem to be her sons.

The one called Johnny looked back, looked at her Mom then shifted his gaze to her, then said, "She seems okay Mommy, besides she seems happier in her boyfriend's arms."

"Johnny!" exclaimed the outraged mother. She then turned to her and said "Sorry", running after her sons.

After hearing the boy's words, Anzu who was still in her position, jerked her head to Yami's face which was a wrong move for that action made their face only several centimeters apart. Realizing this, Anzu's cheeks turned pink which earned her a devilish grin from Yami. Seeing the grin Yami gave her, Anzu bowed her head down and muttered a very very audible, ironically speaking, "sorry".

When they boarded the bus, Anzu, who was ahead of Yami, picked the second to the last seat. She then occupied the seat near the window.

When she saw that Yami was already settled beside her, she asked, "Is Yugi busy or anything?"

Yami shrugged while saying, "If his sleeping all day is what you call busyness, then he's busy. Very busy."

Anzu smiled, imagining Yugi in his pajamas while snoring. "Sounds like the Yugi I know. I thought he would have changed a bit after a year in a different community."

"He has changed a lot, I must say."

"Oh really?" she asked, facing Yami. And she was quite taken aback at what she saw. For Yami was smiling, obviously fond of his dear brother. She was taken aback at what she saw because it was her first time to see him smile that way. For all she knows his friends might have seen this smile only once in a blue moon. And if that is the case, she can call herself lucky, can't she? His smile was enough to take her breath away, not literally of course. She turned away from Yami so as not to embarrass herself if ever Yami notices her looking at him. Well, if so, that would be okay with her since she likes it when he smirks. Very cute…

When she didn't get any answer from him, she amused herself in staring at the buildings that they pass, not realizing that it was Yami's turn to look at her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Minutes passed and while still looking outside, Anzu noticed that she will soon be getting off the bus. So she prepared her things and Yami, who noticed what she did, asked, "Are you getting off?"

Although quite surprised at him 'talking' to her first, Anzu smiled and replied, "Yeah." And when the bus stopped, she stood and said, "See ya tomorrow."

When Yami just shrugged, Anzu made her way off the bus. And just before stepping off, she said quite loud enough for Yami to hear, "Yami, please tell Yugi I'll call later before I sleep, 'kay? Thanks." With that said, she stepped down from the bus, and waited for it to go. When it did, she stole one last glance at Yami then headed for her apartment, a smile on her face, obviously glad at the day's events.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While taking her dinner in front of the television, the phone rang. Not wanting to be disturbed from watching her favorite anime, Rurouni Kenshin, Anzu just ignored the ringing phone. But the caller was so persistent that right before advertisements, all she could do was roll her eyes, put her plate down, then pick up the damned phone, praying it would only last a minute.

"Hello." Growled Anzu at the caller.

"Honey, was your day not that good?" replied her mom's very familiar voice.

"It was, mommy. Until you called at a very wrong time coz I'm watching Rurouni Kenshin."

"Oh, sorry for that, honey. But I have to tell you that the next day, we're going to your grandparent's house and that you can reach us there if anything comes up."

"Yeah, right. Just don't forget to bring me something really nice when you get back here, 'kay?"

"Okay. Do you have any message for your grandparents?"

"Yeah. Tell them I love them. And I love you and Dad too. Wait, I gotta hung up Mom. Take care, 'kay? Bye." Anzu said hurriedly since advertisements are finished and Rurouni Kenshin just resumed.

She then sits back and continued on eating her dinner while watching R.K.

xxxxxxxxxx

Just before going to sleep, Anzu decided to call Yugi. While playing with the cord as the phone rang, she cleared her throat. When the phone was answered, Anzu suddenly became nervous 'coz it was obviously Yami who answered the phone.

"Hello?" greeted Yami's I-don't-care-who-you-are voice.

Anzu cleared her throat again, heart beating faster. "Um…hello…can I please talk to Yugi?"

"Who is this?"

"Y-yami, is that you? It's Anzu."

"Oh." Silence followed, then, "Wait a sec, I'll get him."

"'Kay."

With that, Anzu heard Yami calling Yugi's name. Then she heard Yugi's excited voice and steps, obviously running for the phone.

"Anzu, hello!" Yugi's boisterous voice said.

Upon hearing his excited voice, Anzu smiled, then replied, "Hi Yugi! Hey, I thought you're gonna visit me?"

"Yes, I will. But didn't you say that you have a summer class that you have to attend?"

"Yes, I did. But that class only lasts for 2 hours a day. From 9:30 down to 11:30 in the morning. You could come by at the afternoon."

"I see." Yugi said, and Anzu could envision him nodding while saying those words. "But I want to spend so much time catching up things with you. And a half-day would definitely not be enough."

"Well, if that's the case, you could come on Saturday or perhaps, Sunday."

That's exactly my plan. And oh, Anzu? I want you to meet someone."

Anzu raised a brow at what Yugi said. "And who is that?"

"Well, it's a secret."

This time, both Anzu's brows rose at that. "Secret huh?"

The mischievous voice of Yugi said, "Yes. Anyways, Anzu, you're taking your summer class in Domino High, right?"

Anzu nodded, "U-huh."

"What subject?"

"Math. Why?"

"Well, let's just say I know somebody who's also taking up a summer class in Math at Domino High."

'I think I know that 'somebody'.' Anzu thought but didn't have the time to voice her thoughts since Yugi continued.

"Anzu, I've got to put the phone down 'coz Grandpa is calling me. I'll just call on Friday night to confirm my visit. And oh, that someone I want you to meet and that somebody I know who has a summer class in Domino High is just one person. My older brother."

"Wha—" But Anzu wasn't able to continue since Yugi already put the phone down.

Was Yugi talking about Yami?

xxxxxxxx

A/N: grins at the readers I know it's quite hanging but I had to cut it there…Just hang on for the next chapter which will be posted some time next week. Friday at the most. I promise! --lifts right hand--

Don't forget to post your reviews, 'kay? Thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N #2: I swear I planned on reviewing last May 30! But fanfic wouldn't let me log in and I really don't know why! And I really didn't have the time to update between May 30 and today…I hope my apology is accepted…

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N # 3: I got a new fanfic…it's actually a one-shot but I really like it…check it out…it's actually inspired by a dream—a weird dream—that I had. I hope you'll like it. It's entitled ANNIVERSARY PROPOSAL…a YamixAnzu fic…


	6. a coincidence

A/N: I am so so so so sorry…! I originally planned on posting this last June 16 but I was sick since the 13th so I couldn't go to a café to update…I'm really sorry…if I haven't been sick, I could have updated…aargh! Stupid stupid sickness..! don't think of me as a person who has no word of honor coz I really tried but circumstances happen that prevent me from doing so…forgive me…

Anyways, as promised, here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy reading this one coz I kinda enjoyed writing this chappie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER 6—A COINCIDENCE**

xxxxxxxxxx

"Anzu I've got to put the phone down 'coz Grandpa is calling me. I'll just call on Friday night to confirm my visit. And oh, that someone I want you to meet and that somebody who has a summer class in Domino High is just one person. My older brother." Having said that, Yugi quickly put the phone down to give Anzu no chance to bombard him with questions about him having an older brother. He'll just tell her the whole story when he and his brother visit her. And speaking of his older brother…Yugi turned his head towards the couch and grinned innocently when his older brother, none other than Yami, raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yugi! Hurry up!" Upon hearing Grandpa's voice, he quickly hurried up the stairs. But the thought of pairing up Yami and Anzu stayed at the back of his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu sighed as she put the phone down to its cradle. She is 99.9 percent sure that Yugi was talking about Yami. And if he really is, what will she do when they visit? Will she act as if she doesn't know Yami or will she act as if…as if…

"Aargh!" Anzu exclaimed then ducked under her blanket. 'Wait, wait, wait a minute…! Why am I bothering myself with thoughts such as these?'

Anzu sighed again as she recalled her conversation with Yugi just a while ago…

'Wait, wait, wait for another minute…! Is Yugi planning something? Say, matching me up with his brother, Yami?' Anzu gasped at her own thoughts then took a huge pillow and buried her head under it.

'Aah! I should stop these thoughts!'

Anzu sighed again. 'I seem to be developing a sighing habit these days,' Anzu thought before counting her first sheep. Hoping that it will put her to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When her alarm stroked 7:30 and started disturbing her sleep, Anzu turned it off and continued her sleep. She feels tired for she must have counted a million sheep before she fell into a very shallow sleep.

20 minutes later, she got up her bed then went to the bathroom for her bath. When she got there, she leaned at the door and once again, Anzu closed her eyes.

After about 15 minutes, Anzu finally snapped out of her sleepy disposition when she hit her head at the wall beside the door while sleeping. Upon realizing that she drifted off to sleep, Anzu suddenly looked up to the clock in the bathroom to see what time is it. Her eyes suddenly got huge upon seeing that it was almost 8:05.

"What the—" Anzu exclaimed then she hurriedly got up and gave herself a quick shower. 20 minutes later, she was dressed up but she hasn't had breakfast yet. She decided against eating since she barely had 5 minutes to catch the bus. It would have been faster and more convenient to ride the train but she would surely miss it. Before dashing off to the bus stop, Anzu fished out a single pack of crackers from the kitchen, planning to eat it in the bus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anzu was just in time reaching the bus stop for when she reached it, the bus was also getting its passengers. Anzu quickly boarded the bus and was quite shocked to find it full. Oh, not really that full since she was able to spot a vacant seat at the back. The seat beside…wait, is that Yami sitting beside the vacant seat?

"Uh-oh" Anzu muttered to herself. She then sighed and headed for the vacant seat. When she was seated, Anzu cleared her throat loud enough for Yami to hear who was then looking outside the bus' window. Upon hearing her 'ehem', Yami turned his head towards her and Anzu was sure that he was quite surprised seeing her since it was quite evident in his eyes. Anzu smiled while greeting Yami a quiet "Hi."

Yami just shrugged and acknowledged her with a slight nod. After being acknowledged by Yami, Anzu turned her head away from him.

After a few minutes, Anzu suddenly looked up at Yami when her stomach growled loud enough for Yami to hear. When he smirked, all that Anzu could do was blush because of embarrassment. So, what she did to prevent another stomach growling was get the pack of crackers and eat it. When she was nibbling her first cracker, Anzu again looked at Yami and said, "Sorry about that stomach growling earlier. I'm just hungry 'coz I haven't had any breakfast yet. Do you want some of this?" she offered.

Yami looked at her strangely, a you-said-you-are-hungry-why-are-you-offering-me-some-of-that-when-it's-obviously-not-enough-for-you look, then said, "No, thanks. I already had my breakfast."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Damn sure."

Satisfied with his answer, Anzu shrugged and continued on munching on what was left of the crackers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they arrived at school, the bell was ringing. So Anzu hurried and when she looked back, she found Yami walking in his normal pace. So she called him. "Hey! Are you not gonna hurry? It's time, you know."

When Yami still didn't hurry, Anzu rolled her eyes and went up to Yami and pulled him through his left elbow. When they reached the classroom door, Anzu stopped and listened. Obviously, their teacher is not yet around for she could still hear noise from inside the classroom. She sighed and opened the door using her other hand, not aware that the other hand is still holding on to Yami's elbow. When they entered the room, their classmates suddenly fell silent having mistaken both of them as Mr. Hito. Recognizing them, the class returned to its noisy mode, but this time their attention was directed at them since Jounouchi, who was sitting at the teacher's table, shouted, "Hey guys! Looks like we got a new love team around here! Look at them, they arrived together and Anzu here is holding Yami's elbow." Then laughed along with the cheers of their classmates.

Having heard Jounouchi's statement and their classmate's cheers, Anzu quickly moved her hand away from Yami and blushed a deep shade of pink.

Seeing the blushing Anzu, Mai, who was at Jou's side, said, "Oops, why are you blushing Anzu? Does that mean something?" Mai then wiggled her eyebrows.

Anzu shot Mai and Jounouchi a dark look, willing them to stop teasing her. Then, went to take her seat.

Having received Anzu's dark look, Mai shut up and patted Jou's back. Also willing him to shut up before following Anzu. Jounouchi shut up not because of what Mai did but because of Yami glaring at him while taking his seat.

At that moment, Mr. Hito entered the classroom. Instantly sending Jounouchi and the rest of the class to their seats as well as sending them to silence.

The class then started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mai, hurry up! I'm starving!" said Anzu to Mai who quickly caught up with her.

"Why are you starving? Did you not take your breakfast?

"To tell you the truth, I didn't." she retorted.

"Why?" queried Mai.

"Because I woke up late. So please hurry up." After saying that, Anzu quickened her pace, dragging Mai with her who shouted at Jou, Honda, and Yami who were following them at a much slower pace, "Just catch us up at Mc's, 'kay?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When they reached McDonald's, Anzu quickly placed her order along with Mai's who was then looking for a vacant table. When she got their orders, the guys still haven't arrived and since Anzu was really starving, she started to eat while Mai just watched her.

"While the guys aren't here yet, I might as well ask you questions that I've been dreading to ask you since this morning." Mai stated.

Anzu just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Is there something going on between Yami and you?" Mai continued.

"Nothing is going on between us!" Anzu outraged.

"If you say so…" Mai said. "but why were you together this morning?"

"BECAUSE we were at the same bus. So please don't question me anymore."

At her statement, Mai grinned. "What a coincidence…Maybe the two of you are—"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Well, what do you think? If you have comments, suggestions, or whatsoever, just tell me through your reviews…and oh, does anyone of you know the name of Yugi's grandpa? Can you tell me coz I really don't know. I would really really appreciate it if you do. Anyways, I still haven't written the next chapter so I think I might be able to post it not sooner than the 24th.

Don't forget to post your reviews, 'kay?

--------


	7. the visit

_A/N: I'm back! After almost a year of hibernating, I'm finally back. I really am very sorry for not updating for such a long time. I have my reasons. One is I have been very busy in my studies. I had to have good grades, you know. Also, before I continue writing this fic, I want to experience attending a summer class. And I already did. The summer class I attended in Integral Calculus is over. I took it for advancement and for the experience. Anyways, now that I have experienced what I need to, I can continue since now I have the knowledge. - also, I want to be honest. I really got discouraged about the reviews I've been getting. Or rather, the lack of it. I noticed that I was mistaken by the spelling of Yugi's name. I spelled it as "Yuugi". So stupid of me. But don't worry, I already changed it. But then, I realized that it's just normal for a beginner like me and I'm quite lucky to have over 30 reviews. Better than nothing,right? And for those who reviewed, thank you so much!_

_Enough of that, here is Chap7 and I made it just a little longer than usual to cover up for the long wait. I also included a few mushy scenes since I think it is the right time. I hope you'll like this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 7- THE VISIT**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What a coincidence… Maybe the two of you are—"

"The two of us are what?"

"Destined for each other." Mai said.

At that, Anzu choked. "That's pure crap, Mai." She gasped,reaching for her coke.

"It's not An—"

When Mai stopped midsentence, Anzu raised an eyebrow at her, willing her to continue. Mai didn't. instead of continuing, Mai started eating her food. When Anzu creased her forehead, Mai rolled her eyes and signaled to her back. When she looked, she saw Yami and the rest of the group heading towards them. She just shrugged and finished on what was left of her food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the guys finished ordering and went back to their table, Jounouchi teased Anzu.

"You finished with your meal quite quick, Anzu! You weren't very hungry, were you?"

"Well, in fact I was. Why, is it that obvious?"

"It is. Very." Honda chimed in.

At that, Anzu just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that night, Anzu waited for Yugi's call. And when the phone finally rang, Anzu, who was lying on her bed, snatched it up from the receiver.

"Yugi?" she greeted

"Yeah, it's me." Said Yugi's cheerful voice.

"Finally. So,what time will you be here tomorrow?"

"9 in the morning."

"Okay. Just don't forget to bring those stuffs you're gonna give me, 'kay?"

"What if I forget?" Yugi joked.

"I won't let you in!" She countered the nalughed before saying, "Just kidding."

"I know. So, that's it Anzu. See ya tomorrow. Good night!"

"Okay, have a good night too, Yugi!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DING DONG!

When Anzu heard the sound, she grunted and instinctively covered her ears with a pillow. She still wants to sleep. But when the doorbell rang again, her mind suddenly cleared. She looked at her clock and her eyes widened when she saw that it was already past nine. It must be Yugi ringing her doorbell. At that, excitement rushed to her bones. She dashed for the door and opened it without even bothering to look at her appearance. She then hugged Yugi and said "I've missed you Yugi!" _Yugi has grown fast. He's taller than me now. And he smells good._ Still hugging Yugi, Anzu saw another Yugi at the back of the one she's hugging. A smaller and a grinning one. Wait, is the one she is hugging the real Yugi? Or is it um…Yami? Uh-oh…

"He's not Yugi, Anzu. I'm Yugi." Said the one in the back.

At that, Anzu blushed and quickly withdrew her arms from Yami. She mumbled a quick "Sorry" then backed off as a realization hit her. And that realization made her want to close the door and run to the nearest mirror to check her appearance. Instead of doing that, she simply combed her hair and came up with a nervous smile. "Hi. Um.. sorry for that Y-yami. And good morning to you Yugi."

Yami just shrugged and then Yugi said, "Good morning to you too Anzu! Looks like you just got up from bed."

Anzu blushed again. "Well, yeah. Obviously."

"Are you not going to let us in, Anzu? It's hot out her, you know!"

"Oh! Um… come on. Get in. F-feel at home." She stammered.

When the two has entered, she closed the door and said, "I'll just fix us something to drink. I'll be back after a sec."

Instead of going directly to the kitchen, she went to the bathroom and quickly fixed herself. After fixing herself, she proceeded to the kitchen and fised three glasses of orange juice. She also got out the remaining chocolate cake in the fridge and got three slices from it. She then went back to the living room.

She laid the tray on the small table at the middle of the room then sat opposite to Yami and Yugi.

When she has settled herself, Yugi said in his always-cheerful voice, "Anzu, this is my older brother Yami, and Yami, this is my bestfriend Anzu. By the looks of it, am I right that you already know each other?"

Glancing at Yami, Anzu replied, "Um… Yeah. We attend the same class."

"Oooh.. That's nice! I won't have any difficulty in carrying out my plan then!" Yugi then winked at her mischievously.

"And what kind of plan is that, little brother?" Yami quietly said.

"Well, it's a secret."

"Yugi! Come on, spill it out!" Anzu urged.

"I won't! Haha..!"

"Whatever! Hmp!" Anzu pouted.

"I'll tell you about it when the right time comes." Yugi said, mischief still written in his eyes.

"Fine. So, why don't you tell me about you and Yami being brothers?" she said, changing the topic.

"Okay. Once upon a time, there was a girl named Cindere—"

"Yugi! Be serious!"

Yugi grinned. "Just kidding. Well, we are siblings and Yami here is older by a year. When Grandpa got sick three years ago, our family went here in Domino to visit him. When he got well, I decided to stay and continue my studies here while my parents and Yami went back to Taiwan. And then, a year ago, Yami and I exchanged places. So he stayed here and I went back to Taiwan. And now, as you can see, I'm back here."

"But how come you didn't tell me that you have a brother?"

"Well, that's a part of my secret."

"What! That's so unfair Yugi! I've been your bestfriend for a few years and you definitely owe me an explanation!" Anzu blurted out.

"I know! I know1 I'll tell you later about it, okay?"

"I'll shave your hair off if you don't. Hmp."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

While Anzu and Yugi argued, Yami just kept silent. He just stared at Anzu while sitting comfortably on the couch. A small smile tugged on his lips as he listened to the discussion.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anzu still wanted to urge Yugi to tell her everything but she became conscious because she noticed Yami staring at her. She could feel herself blush at the way he was staring and smiling. And to hide off her consciousness, she picked up her glass of juice and drank. Yugi also drank from his glass. When Anzu put down her glass, she met Yami's eyes and told him to drink his juice.

After a sec, Yami tore his gaze away from hers and drank a portion of the orange juice. Anzu then turned back to Yugi and asked him as to where her presents are.

"Oh! Anzu, I'm so sorry! I forgot!"

"You're not going to fool me, Yugi! I know you brought it!"

"Just kidding. It's in that paper bag beside Yami."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed happily. "Thanks Yugi!"

"Is that it? Don't I get a hug from you? You've hugged Yami earlier so I think it's just right for you to give me a hug since I'm your bestfriend, right?"

"Right." When Anzu stood up and hugged Yugi, her gaze went up to Yami who was at Yugi's side. She then lowered her gaze, backed off, and went back to her place earlier.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A few minutes later, when Yugi finished his cake, he stood up and asked Anzu if he could use the comfort room.

"Sure. You know where it is, right?"

"Yeah." Yugi then went to the C.R.

Anzu just continued eationg on what was left of her cake. When she finished, she saw that Yami wass also finished with his cake, too. She stood up and when she was about to get Yami's glass, Yami stopped her hand with his and told her that she has some crumbs on her face.

Not able to absorb what Yami said, Anzu just fixed her gaze at him.

Seeing her reaction, Yami smiled and let his other hand go up her face and brush the crumbs away from the side of her lips. "You eat like a child." Yami commented.

Anzu just continued staring at him for she couldn't come up with anything to say. Her voice seems to be stuck somewhere in her throat.

"Um.. uh.. er.. I-i'll just p-put these g-glasswares b-back to the k-kitchen." She stammered.

Yami let go of her and when she finally reached the kitchen, she let out a very long sigh then giggled. She couldn't erase the smile from her lips.

When she was about to go back to the living room, she saw Yugi step out of the comfort room. Before he could go any further, Anzu pulled him and trapped him in the kitchen.

"Now that we're alone Yugi, why don't you tell me everything?"

"What do you mean everything?"

"Everything! Tell me about your 'plan' and tell me why you didn't mention Yami to me before!"

"Fine. Just don't shout at me. Well, I didn't mention Yami before since I want the two of you to hook up."

"Hook up!"

"Yeah. And that plan I mentioned earlier is about matchmaking the two of you. And I believe that won't be difficult since I can see that Yami is quite interested with you. And you with him. Right?"

"T-that's not right!" she defended.

"Really?" Yugi said in disbelief.

"Really. So before that brother of yours get bored, let's go back to the living room."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_A/N: the next chapter will be the visit part 2. so sorry for making you wait. I'll immediately write the continuation after I enroll._

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I decided that from now on, I will be replying to my reviewers. This is just a way of thanking them for reviewing.

**Nightfall2525 – **you are my very first reviewer! Thank you so much! Well, yami being the teacher isn't what I planned. Obviously. . Although you gave me an idea there. Since I have this fascination about school fics, I might write a YamiXAnzu fic about that. )

**Alright cracks nuckles who ... – **thanks! I'm quite flattered. I hope you still find it good.

**ANZUXATEM4EVER – **is it really very good? - thanks!

**Nightfall2525 – **well, as you've found out, nothing really interesting about her finding Yami and Yugi as brothers. )

**Van no daisuki! . OMG did... – **mic! Thanks for taking the time to review!

**SeaBreeze – **I'm sorry if I update quite slow. I write quite slowly since I really don't have the mind of a real writer. But I hope I'll improve.

**Amazoness Archer – **I agree that YamiAnzu fics are one of the best. I've come to realize that I have not been very specific as to why both of them failed. I, myself don't know. But I want them to fail! And since this is my plot, I can do whatever I want. And they already failed! Bwahaha!

**silver-moon-sapphire-sky – **don't worry, I'll finish what I have started.

**akoayisangbadsaintz – **my bestfriend! Thanks for the support! -

**ANZUXATEM4EVER – **I admit I do take time in updating. Sorry!

**Daikaio – **thanks for adding this in your faves! Same here, I also love hot fudge sundae! Very much! Yum yum!

**xXRoseGoddessXx – **awesome is quite a word! Thank you! I'll check out your fics when I get the chance. I have very little time checking out fics since when I log in, I just update. But I'll find the time. Promise!

**Amazoness Archer – **again, thanks!

**djanime2004 – **I do, too!

**ANZUXATEM4EVER – **thanks for loving this fic! And I'm continuing!

**Daikaio - ** how about hurray for Yami? He's so delicious! Grrrrhhh…

**ang3L-blue – **the pairing is jou/mai and yami/anzu but more on yami/anzu and little mai/jou. About triangles, I'm not going to put some in this fic. i'm already having difficulties in anzu and yami and I don't want to have more. But nonetheless, thanks for the suggestion.

**Cutehelenjames – **thanks!

**Mah-Xien – **thanks mic! How about updating your fic, huh?

**Daikaio – **Yugi is cute! But Yami is cuter:p

**SeleneXAngel – **one word, thanks!

**Losaye Maiden – **thank you!

**Amazoness Archer – **yami/anzu moments start in this chap.

**Daikaio – **thanks for the info!

**Cutehelenjames – **as I've said, mushy scenes start in this chapter. More in the following chaps.

**SilverOtaku – **I'm a girl. Send my thanks to your evil twin for his comment. -

**Taylor Peterson – **am I really talented? I wanna cry.. huhu… thank you!

**Nefti – **above is the continuation.

**Shadya – **thanks for the review and this chap is the continuation.

**Anonymus – **cliffies are good in a way that it makes your readers want some more. The summer class I attended is 2 and a half hours a day. And six times a week. Yours is quite long. What subjects are you taking? Just curious. Mine is already a major subject.

**Invisible Chicken – **I believe you're still alive, right? It has been almost a year. I don't want to be the cause of your death. ).


	8. the visit part 2

_A/N: I've decided to just have ten chapters for this fic because it's easier to just cut everything short. I'm also having difficulties updating faster. I'm going to write more fics but most will be one-shot since it's easier to write. But the fics that are not, surely, will be better than this one because I will really have it planned out this time. And before I post it, I will finish it first so that noone will be left dying for the next chapter.  Just finishing this fic gives me headaches! But then, everything here will be on a fast track. This is the third to the last so enjoy!_

XXXXXXX

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything as nice and wonderful as Yugi-oh. Duh.

XXXXXXX

**CHAPTER 8- THE VISIT PART II**

XXXXXXX

"Really. So before that brother of yours gets bored, let's go back to the living room."

XXXXXXX

When the two of them went back to the living room and were already seated, Anzu asked, "What do you want to do?"

"How about watch a movie?" Yugi replied.

"Hmm… sounds good. Will that be ok with you, Yami?"

"Yeah, sure." answered Yami.

"Ok. So, what do you want to watch?" she queried as she went to where her DVD's were located.

"What movies do you have there?" asked Yami.

"Hmm… I have Sweet November, A Walk To Remember, Serendipity, A Cinderella Story, Everafter, Prince and Me, The Notebook, and more. All here are love stories. So you just have to bear with it. Will that be fine?"

"That would be fine with me. But I don't know with Yami. He doesn't like romantic movies. He thinks they're corny." said Yugi.

"They are. But I can bear with them. You two decide." Yami replied.

"Okay. Yugi, you decide."

Yugi thought a bit and said, "I think Serendipity would be fine. I haven't watched that."

"Ok. But before we start, let me just pop some popcorns. I'll be quick." Anzu said as she went to the kitchen to do what she had said.

XXXXXXX

When Anzu went to the kitchen, Yugi turned to Yami and said, "You like her, don't you?" while wiggling his eyebrows.

Yami just shrugged.

"Oooh… you didn't deny it. I guess I'm right. Hay. Love is really in the air." Yugi said, a wide smile plastered on his lips.

XXXXXXX

Almost halfway through the movie, Yugi secretly glanced at Yami and Anzu. He saw that Anzu was so engrossed in the movie while Yami was also engrossed watching—rather glancing at Anzu frequently. Seeing this, a smile crept up his lips as he shifted his gaze back to the movie and leaned into a more comfortable position. He might as well take action now if he really wants this two to hook up. Nothing could be more perfect than his brother and his bestfriend hooking up. And maybe, at this situation, his hobby, sleeping, might prove an effective scheme. He can watch the movie some other time.

XXXXXXX

As the movie neared it's ending, Anzu looked at Yami and Yugi. She saw Yami watching the movie but she knew that he was frequently glancing at her earlier. She smiled. This guy is really making her heart leap with joy. But when her gaze went to Yugi, her smile grew wider because she saw her bestfriend sleeping soundly beside Yami.

"Looks like your brother is enjoying the movie a lot." She said to Yami.

At that, Yami looked at the sleeping Yugi and smiled as he said, "Yeah. But then, sleeping is what he enjoys most."

"Obviously." she replied, still smiling. She then turned her attention back to the movie and gasped loudly when she hit the vase when she raised her feet up to lay it at the center table. Fortunately, Yami was fast enough to catch it and place it back to the table. "Thanks," she murmured and laid her feet back to the floor.

But the topic of their earlier conversation heard her gasp and opened his sleepy eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing. I just got this vase here almost broken." she replied, gesturing towards the vase.

"Okay. Anzu, do you have an aspirin?" Yugi asked.

"Aspirin? None. Why?"

"My head aches. Really really aches." Yugi answered in a pained voice.

"Oh. Why don't you wait here and I'll go buy some aspirin for you." she said as she stood up and went to her room to change into something more suitable.

When she went back to the living room, Yami stood up and said, "I'll go with you."

Having heard his words, Anzu was quite taken aback but quickly regained her composure. "Okay, let's go. Yugi, we'll be back as soon as we can." They then went out.

XXXXXXX

Yami and Anzu walked silently towards the nearest store which was two blocks away. As they walk side by side, Yami on the left and Anzu on the right, their hands couldn't help but occasionally touch. When Anzu became aware of it, she felt herself blush and her body seems to quiver by the contact.

XXXXXXX

Yami, also noticing their hand contact, became aware of the blushing Anzu. Seeing this, he gazed away from her as he grasped her hand to lock with his. When Anzu snapped to look at him, he ignored her and feigned innocence. But when she looked back ahead, Yami couldn't help but grin. He's glad to have taken up the opportunity to hold hands with Anzu while walking.

XXXXXXX

When Yami grasped her hand, Anzu quickly looked at him with a shocked expression. She was really taken aback by his action and couldn't believe the innocent look plastered on his face. He made it appear so casual. As if he wasn't the one who did it. But Anzu couldn't be fooled. The look on his face was just sooooo innocent. And so, she looked back ahead but Yami's grin didn't pass unnoticed. 'Hmm… I'm really at a loss when it comes to this guy. He's just so gorgeous!' she thought as she secretly giggled.

They just continued walking, still holding hands. Anzu didn't pull away because she liked it. Very much. Even after they've bought the medicine for Yugi, they still held hands, a comfortable silence lying between them.

XXXXXXX

When they entered the apartment, still holding hands, they found Yugi lying comfortably on the couch watching 'Serendipity' and eating popcorn. He really doesn't look like he has headache Anzu halted and said, "Yugi, I thought you had a headache?"

"Oh. You're back. I did but I'm okay now."

"Yeah right. If I know, you were just acting." Yami commented.

"Me? Acting? I was not!"

"Yes,you were. You deserve an award for your performance earlier you know. Getting a headache and all." Anzu added.

Yugi, seeing that he was caught, said, "Fine. I just faked it. But then, don't tell me that you're pissed with me. I won't believe you. I'm pretty sure you enjoyed your walk out there. You were out for over 20 minutes just to buy an aspirin and then you come back here holding hands. Duh! You should even thank me for what I did." He then turned back his attention to the movie.

At his words, Anzu quickly withdrew her hands from Yami's as she blushed for the nth time today.

"Yeah right. Just shut your big mouth." she said as she walked past Yami to sit on the couch opposite Yugi to cover up her embarrassment. She sighed as Yami sat beside her and stared at the television. Seeing Yami's image and not the movie.

XXXXXXX

**SeleneXAngel – **thanks!

**Priestess Mana – **thanks. I find it kawaii too.  why, what's wrong with those dashes? I like it and that's part of the way I write. Thanks for the review.

**MASHaddict – **I've written, ok? Are you satisfied?

**Mah Xien – **lahat kasi ng nabasa kong yugi-oh fics spell Yugi as y-u-g-I that's why I got bothered kaya chinange ko nalang. Thanks for the info anyway. Kaya pala kasi when I found out na mejo ako lang ang naiba, I began asking kung bakit wala man lang nagcomment. Hehe. Anyways, sino tinutukoy mong nii-chan? I didn't get it. Enlighten me.

XXXXXXX

_A/N: I included 'serendipity' here since I suddenly remembered it. But I did not go into details since I don't remember it that well. I don't own a copy that's why._

_2 chapters to go. Tomorrow will be my first anniversary with my boyfriend. Why don't you greet me a happy anniversary?  anyways, don't be lazy this time. leave your reviews. Thanks in advance._


	9. clearing things out

A/N: This is it! One more chapter and this will be done! Yippee! I haven't updated for about 10 months and I apologize for that. Anyway, I just want to inform you guys that the boyfriend I was talking about last chapter, well, we broke up a month after our anniversary. Oh well! That's life. But that's ok coz now I'm pining for a new guy. He's a classmate of mine in some subjects and he really got my romantic fantasies overflowing.. You should thank him coz although he doesn't notice me, he is the reason why I'm back to writing again. And oh, did I tell you that he's so much like Yami in this fic?? So quiet yet so adorable..!

Disclaimer: Although I love Mc's hot fudge sundaes and Yami's hair, I don't own both. If I do, I would have been very very rich by now. I only own a pair of eyeglasses, a blue ribbon made into a hair band, a pair of green earrings that I bought for 25pesos (.50 U.S dollar), a green sleeveless top which was passed over to me by my mom and a short denim shorts (which I am all wearing right now). I don't even own a pair of slippers. Gosh. Donations, anybody??? A new pair of skinny jeans and a pink havaianas will do… o.0

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The following Monday, Anzu went to school 15 minutes late. It was because she stayed awake all night thinking about Yami which resulted in her waking up late. When she entered the classroom, she just whispered "Gomen" to Mr. Hito then proceeded to her seat without glancing at Yami. It is because she can't bear to look at him with her face flaming red remembering how he took her hand while they were walking the other day. She doesn't know if that was a development or what coz Yami didn't say anything about it nor did she hear something from him yesterday. Honestly, she doesn't know how to treat him now. She doesn't know if she should stick with him or just stick with Mai just like the before.

Little did she know that she would have to stick with the first option because of certain circumstances…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All throughout the class, although Anzu's gaze was fixed to the teacher, her thoughts were glued to Yami. She did not dare look or even glance at him for fear that she would be caught and Yami would think that she has the hots for him. Although she has, it would not do her harm if she would just keep it to herself first. That is, if Yami didn't know already. Knowing how perceptive he is, he might have known already. At that thought, Anzu just sighed.

When the class ended, Anzu quickly walked over to Mai, who seemed to have a huge smile plastered over her face, and asked, "Where are we going to eat lunch?"

"Well, as long as McDonald's is still there at the mall and sell hot fudge sundaes, we're going to eat there.." Mai answered jokingly.

"Ohkay.. You know what, I've noticed that you look kinda different today. You seem so ecstatic, so happy. Care to tell me why?"

At her question, Mai giggled and said, "Umm…Let's just say that I've a very good reason to be happy. And don't ask why. I'm sure you'll know later.. Let's go.."

"HEY MAI!!! WAIT UP!!!" Jounouchi yelled at Mai when she and Anzu walked ahead.

When Jou reached them, he protested, "You should wait for your boyfriend and not just go ahead, you know.." then put an arm around Mai's shoulders.

At Jou's action, Mai blushed which made Anzu's eyebrows rise. 'So that's why she looks happy, huh?'. When Mai looked at her, she gave Mai a knowing and teasing smile which made Mai blush more.

Although dying to know how they got together, Anzu slowed down knowing that it would be better to just let them spend time alone together. She instead walked side by side with the person walking behind which was Yami. When she looked around for Honda, she didn't see him and so she asked Yami his whereabouts.

"He's absent. Must have overslept." Yami answered.

"I see.."

Walking behind Mai and Jou, Anzu couldn't help but smile at how sweet the couple is. Mai is now holding on to Jou's left arm as they converse.

"Why were you late this morning?" Yami asked quietly.

Still not being used to being asked by him, Anzu replied, "Oh.. Uh.. I w-woke up late.."

"Slept late thinking of me, huh?" Yami teased

At that, Anzu jerked her gaze to him and said pointedly, "The nerve."

Yami just smiled at her answer and to her surprise, he took her hand and when she attempted to pull away, grasped it more securely.

'The nerve of this guy to tease me and hold hands with me. He's not even my boyfriend.' She thought but not withdrawing her hand anymore. She just let it be grasped by the oh-so-cute Yami.

When they reached McDonald's, Mai was already seated inside and when she asked her about Jounouchi, she said, "He's already ordering. He didn't wait up for you coz he said he's already starv— Oooohh… Did I miss something???" She asked, gaping open mouthed at their held hands.

Anzu blushed and quickly withdrew her hand from Yami's as she took a chair and sat.

"Aren't you going to order?" Mai asked teasingly.

"Oh. Um. Uh. Right." She stammered as she stood up but before she could proceed, Yami stopped her and said, "I'll order for you."

"No! Y-you don't h-have t-to! I-I'll order for—"

"No, just take your seat, and just let Yami order for you Anzu. We've a lot to talk about." Mai interrupted, pulling her hand and pushing her to the chair.

She just sighed. "Okay. BigMac value meal and sundae for me. Large fries and drinks." She said to Yami then took her wallet but Yami stopped her and said he'll pay for it instead. When she attempted to protest, Yami held out his hand in a stop sign then went to the cashier to order. Seeing him walk away, she just shrugged her shoulders ad put her wallet back to her bag.

"So… What was that all about?" Mai questioned teasingly.

"Nothing." She answered nonchalantly.

"Nothing?? You mean holding hands and paying for your lunch was just nothing??"

"To tell you honestly, I don't know why he's like that."

"You mean, you two aren't official yet?"

"Yup. In fact, he doesn't tell me anything. He just holds my hand as if it's normal, you know."

"I think he likes you. You're the first girl he held hands with ever since he transferred here. And I think you like him too. If you don't, you wouldn't have let him hold your hand like that." Mai stated matter-of-factly. "Gosh! You've only known each other for more than a week and you already seem like lovers! Unlike me and Jou who only became official yesterday. And to think that we've known each other for ages!" she added.

"Maybe because Jou is kinda slow in letting you know his true feelings. How did you two hook up, anyway??"

"Well, he went to my house yesterday to borrow my notes but instead of giving him my notebook, I gave him my diary. Of course, that was unintentional since my notebook and diary has the same cover. I didn't realize it until he went back to my house after more than an hour and said I gave him the wrong notebook. I was so embarrassed coz almost all entries in my diary was about him and what I felt for him ever since. But then, he said he loves me too and to make the story short, we hook up." Mai said dreamily, obviously remembering yesterday's events.

"She's lying. She's been courting me for years now and yesterday when I borrowed her notes, she blackmailed me. She said that if I won't say yes to her, she wouldn't lend her notes to me. So instead of failing Math again, I chose to bear with her and sacrifice being single." Jou interrupted from behind but when Mai glared at him, he quickly added, "Just kidding."

"I'm happy for the two of you." She said as she saw how cute of a couple Mai and Jou are.

"You're jealous of them, aren't you?" Yami said when he came back and took the seat next to her.

"Of course not. Hmp." She pouted then took a bite of her bigMac while glaring at Yami thinking that it seemed like they were on a double lunch date. Mai and Jounouchi and of course Yami and her. She smiled at the thought..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After lunch, they went to the arcade, of course. But this time, instead of dancing, they just went to the basketball booth. Mai and Anzu competed as to which one will have a greater score. At the end of the round, Mai scored 45 while she got a record-breaking 6 points!

"You sure dance well but you suck when it comes to basketball, Anzu." Mai grinned. "As what I've said before, why don't you just ask Yami to teach you? He's very good at this. So, while the two of you have a basketball lesson, Jou and I will head on at the pool tables to play. See you later." She winked at them before dragging Jou to the pool tables.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, as what Mai said, she let Yami teach her to shoot balls into the ring. And since he was just behind her, she could smell his perfume and his oh-so-fresh breath everytime he talks.

"Focus." Yami said for the nth time when she just looked at his face instead of looking at the ring. "You can't shoot if you'll just keep on gawking at me you know." He added then guided her arms to shoot. She just "hmpfd" at that.

At the end of 30 minutes, she gave up because her arms were tired but she must say that she has improved a little for the last time she tried, she got 30 points in one round. Still quite far from Yami's 152 points.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"What does this mean?" Anzu asked Yami as Yami was walking her home. It was Friday and all throughout the week, Yami always walks her home from school and always holds her hand while walking.

Yami gave her a confused look.

"This," Anzu said gesturing at their held hands. "You walking me home and holding my hands. What does this mean? I really don't understand coz you're not telling me anything. You act so casual about this and I honestly don't know what to make of it."

"I like holding your hand, if that's what you want me to say." Yami said, grinning at her.

"What! Be serious! I'm not joking! I want to clear things out coz I don't want to be assuming the wrong—" she stopped midsentence when Yami suddenly pressed his lips onto hers.

Yup, you've guessed it right. Yami is kissing her!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dancers and Pharaohs---thanks for saying that this is great..wee!

Lara the dark angel---thanks for loving it!

Island Heart---I hope you're still alive.. wink wink.. honestly, I only know what happens to the story when I begin writing. I don't have a proper outline and when I make one, it usually gets lost.. so I don't make any outlines anymore. I just sit down then write whatever comes out..

YugiTheDarkPharaoh---Yugi was so cute while faking it right?? So devious…

Mah Xien---mic, thanks for saying na nakakakilig yun..hehe.. sorry for bursting your bubble pero last I heard may nililigawan si archie. Di ko lang alam kung sila na.. kay gen ka nalang. Hehe. Haven't seen you for a long time. Di rin kasi ako nakasama nung nagforest hill. Di ako pinayagan. Keep in touch nalang!

SamtheGoodWitch—u know what, ang daming pinoy dito! As in. super dami and some of them are really really good. You know linay? Pinay yun and magaling xa magsulat.. thanks for the greeting although break na kami nun. Hehe..

Everlasting Eternity—I don't know if we were a cute couple. I guess not coz if we were, I wouldn't have let him get away from me. evil grin that's Yugi's role in this story, to be malicious.. XD

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: How did that one go?? wink wink I find it cute.. just watch out for the next and last chapter. I might be able to finish it next week before class starts and I'm pretty sure it won't take months for my next update coz I, for one, am so excited to finish this..

Don't forget to leave your reviews!!!


End file.
